Computer systems typically use fans to cool components thereof to prevent overheating of components that are sensitive to heat. Such fans typically include a frame that houses rotary fan blades. The rotary fan blades may be driven by a motor, and the frame may be mounted to an appropriate structure within a computer system. Operation of such fans can cause vibrations, which have been found to impact the operational characteristics of various computer system components.